


make up

by platonics



Series: femslash february 2020! [8]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Crying, F/F, Femslash February, Introspection, Killing Game Was A Virtual Reality Simulation (Dangan Ronpa), One-sided Conversation, Post-Canon, Relationship Problems, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22626472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platonics/pseuds/platonics
Summary: After Season 53 is over, Tsumugi still loves Danganronpa. She doesn't regret a moment of it, but not everyone feels the same.
Relationships: Shirogane Tsumugi/Yonaga Angie
Series: femslash february 2020! [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620463
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	make up

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is both late and short, i kinda lost track of time and wasn't feeling super motivated today hsjhjh
> 
> like yesterday, kinda using the prompt in 2 different ways
> 
> post-game, vr au. this could kinda be read as a sequel to my previous shironaga fic, but it can also stand on its own

"Don't tell me you're still mad," Tsumugi muttered, not sure if she'd even be heard. She faced Angie's closed door, forehead leaning against its cool surface. She could cope with the others' anger, even though she couldn't understand it. Angie's, though...It was a million times more painful. She was her girlfriend, in spirit if not in name, and Tsumugi had only ever tried to help her. She'd given her everything she wanted, both in and out of Danganronpa, and this was how she was being repaid?

"I don't know what you want me to do," she said. "This was your choice. I'm sorry you're not happy with it now, but you asked me. You asked me to help you get a spot on the show. I only did what you wanted." She sounded like a broken record at this point and she knew it. She'd been echoing the same points for days, not knowing what else to say and yet not wanting to leave entirely. Dying was the most likely outcome on Danganronpa. Everyone knew that. It was a risk every applicant accepted. The same went for personality alterations — the writers could do whatever they wanted, and there was a chance you could wind up being someone you didn't like. It was all part of the show.

The Angie she met during auditions was so cynical, so tired of what the world had to offer. No faith in anything, and no motivation to create. That girl felt like she had nothing to offer the world, and maybe she was right. Tsumugi gave her all of that. She gave her that vibrant humanity, and then she fell in love with her own creation. They were happy together, so why did things have to be different now?

Why didn't any of her friends seem to love Danganronpa like she did anymore?

Slowly, she turned, putting her back against the door instead. She slid down to the floor, hugging her knees to her chest. If she was lucky, maybe Angie would come out to go somewhere, and Tsumugi could sneak in a word or two face to face. For now, she closed her eyes, ignoring the pulsing headache behind them. The hallway floor was grimy. Someone ought to clean it.

"There's a photoshoot tonight," she added as an afterthought. "I'd really like to talk before that. We could get ready together."

Still, there was no response.

She imagined how nice it would be to make up, or at least make progress towards that. All the others were angry at her too, but at least if she had Angie, it would be easier to cope with. That melodic voice murmuring sweet nothings in her ear, the warm arms around her, the soft scent of her shampoo...All the little things she'd grown so used to. Back in the fake Ultimate Academy, Tsumugi'd had sketches and paintings pinned to her dorm room walls, and strands of white-blonde hair littered her pillowcases. She was Angie's second in command, the vice president of the Student Council.

"Angie-san," she tried again, knowing the effort was probably futile. Her voice nearly cracked, and Tsumugi bit her lip hard, tasting waxy lipstick. Her eyes stung with unshed tears. This time, finally, she heard a voice from the other side.

"Angie's going to... _I'm_ going to open the door," Angie said, voice so dull and flat compared to what it used to be. The cheerfulness was nowhere to be found. "So get out of the way, alright?"

Numbly, she got to her feet and stepped away from the door, leaning against the opposite wall instead. There was nobody else in the corridor to see this, so perhaps that was one small thing to be grateful for. She waited, holding her breath in anticipation. The lights flickered overhead. A ladybug skittered up the wall (a sign of good fortune, she recalled).

The door creaked open, and Angie emerged, dark circles under her eyes. Her hair was pulled up in a messy bun instead of her characteristic twintails. Her clothes were relatively modest, with no bright colors. Tsumugi felt a little like she'd been punched in the stomach.

"Please, can we just...?" She didn't finish her sentence. What could she say that she hadn't already? Angie visibly shrugged her words off, rolling a shoulder. She started off down the hall with barely a glance back at her.

"I'm late for lunch with Tenko. Not now."

Tsumugi just stood there, mascara smearing messily as she wiped her burning eyes. She gave everything to Danganronpa, but in the end, what had it given her?


End file.
